


Wayhaught oneshots

by Secretlyjoyousbees



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: BAMF Nicole Haught, Fluff, Fun, One Shot, Sarcasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyjoyousbees/pseuds/Secretlyjoyousbees
Summary: Wayhaught oneshots and prompts, with a healthy dose of Wynhaught brotp.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	1. Nighttime rambling

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole has some thoughts that keep her up at night.

They had been up late working over a case that had Wynonna out all night with Dolls, staking out a local farm for any sign of their killer. This left Waverly and Nicole going over the younger Earp’s research in the kitchen of the Homestead trying to find another lead. 

Without Wynonna’s usual interruption, Nicole was becoming distracted by her beautiful, brilliant wife pouring over her research trying to find the vampire on a rampage across the Ghost River Triangle. There was something about the way Waverly furrows her brow, chewing lightly on her bottom lip in concentration that makes Nicole’s heart flutter every time, even after four years of marriage. 

She makes her way round the table, sitting herself in the chair next to Waverly, her body turned to face the younger woman. 

“Baby,” she says, stretching out the word, her hand comes up to rest on Waverly’s thigh and running gently over smooth skin. “Do you wanna take a break with me?” She leans in closer, lips brushing the brunettes ear as she speaks. She moves her lips over her neck leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. “We have the house to ourselves, for once.” She says against her skin. 

“We need to get this research done, hopefully we can find a lead on this guy,” she says, though it’s not very convincing, too distracted by the wonder that is her wife’s lips on her neck. Her hand comes up to cup the back of Nicole’s head, holding her in place. 

“I’m a woman of action baby, you know that,” the Sheriff says smugly, grinning against soft skin. 

She moves her lips to a sharp jaw line just about to connect their lips when Waverly speaks again. “You’re ridiculous is what you are,” she retorts with a light chuckle. 

Nicole pouts, pulling back with a whine. Waverly points her pen toward her wife. “As cute as that is its’s not going to work,” she says disapprovingly. “Besides whining is so not the way to get me in the mood, baby,” she adds with a wink, then turns back to her research. 

“We’ve been at it all evening, babe,” she complains. “When we could’ve been at it all evening,” she finishes with a suggestive smirk, reaching forward to pull Waverly’s chair closer. 

This earns an eye roll and a hand on her chest keeping her at bay. “Nic, just let me finish this, okay? Give me like five minutes.” She leaves a placating kiss on her lips, then turns back to the book she was reading. 

“If we make it two minutes, I’ll do that special thing that you like so much,” Nicole bargains, leaning closer to Waverly again. 

Waverly turns to face her, listening more intently. “You know, with my tongue and the -” She’s cut off by the brunette standing abruptly grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. 

“Okay, time for a break. Let’s go,” she says as she pulls the grinning redhead with her up to their bedroom. 

—————

Hours Nicole lies awake in bed, not able to sleep with too much on her mind. Beside her Waverly sleeps soundly. She looks at her wife, watching her sleep for a minute, taking in her beauty. Nicole feels so lucky in these moments, so grateful for how her life has turned out. 

She smiles to herself as she whispers, “Baby.” She waits for a moment to see if she shows any signs of waking. 

“Waves? Are you awake?” she asks leaning over her body gently to see if she is. She brushes a stray hair from her face placing a light kiss on her cheek. 

The action and her words earn her a soft groan, Waverly turning in her half sleep, seeking out the warmth of Nicoles body. Her hands fist in the front of her shirt pulling her in closing, snuggling her face into a warm chest. 

The action warms her heart and she takes a moment to relish in the feel of her wife’s warm body pressed against her. She wraps her arms around her, holding her closer for a moment. 

“Are you okay?” she hears mumbled against her chest. She hums in question, “You woke me up?” 

“Oh, yeah sorry. Just thinking,” Nicole murmurs.

“What’s got you thinking at this time?” Waverly asks, shifting slightly to prop herself up on an elbow, head resent on her hand to look down at her wife. She brings her other hand to rest on Nicole’s chest, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin. 

“Did you know that squirrels are the number one cause of power outages in the US?” she asks, looking at the bemused look on Waverly’s face and continuing on, “Yeah they did research and everything. Apparently they chew through the electrical insulation.” She shrugs, like it’s the most normal thing in the world to be talking about at three in the morning . 

“You woke me up because you’re thinking about squirrels?” Waverly asks, confused and annoyed about being woken for something so trivial. 

“Yeah, they even made this thing called The Squirrel Index to track it and everything.” The redhead looks pleased with herself as if this is vital knowledge that she is imparting. 

“I’m sure this would be cute at another time baby, but it’s 3am and you really wore me out earlier,” - she sees the smirk forming on Nicole’s lips - “and I really wanna sleep.” She gives her a soft kiss, then tucks herself into the crook of Nicole’s neck, putting her arm over a lithe waist and pulling her close. 

“Yeah, okay. Sorry,” Nicole says quietly, kissing her head and putting her arms around her, returning her embrace. 

A while passes with Nicole still awake, Waverly appears to be drifting off in her arms. “Do you think they know what they’re doing or is it accidental?” 

“Ugh, baby,” the brunette groans against her chest. “Go to sleep.” 

“I’m trying!” she insists. “I just can’t stop thinking of these little squirrels like planning out their attacks. Ya know like one of ‘em gets hit by a car and they decide to get their revenge or something?” 

She looks dead serious as she says it and Waverly can’t help herself, she bursts out laughing, despite how tired she is. “Oh my god, baby. You’ve put way too much thought into this,” she struggles out between laughs. 

After a moment Nicole joins her in laughing, full-bellied and genuine and it feels like such a pure moment between them, she takes note of it wanting to save this memory. Waverly laughing on top of her, eyes crinkled and grin on display, completely at ease. 

“It’s a genuine question, babe!” she insists once the laughing has subsided, leaving content smiles and aching ribs.

“I love you, Nicole Haught,” Waverly says, hand on her cheek again. She pulls her in for a languid kiss. 

Hands come up to rest on her hips. “I love you too, baby.” she says, returning the kiss tongue teasing at her lips. “But seriously, do you think they plan it?” she whispers with a grin, lips brushing Waverly’s as she speaks. 

Waverly laughs again, “Sure, baby. Why not?”


	2. Sick Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets a little dramatic when she's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love so far, hope you enjoy this one :)

She could hear the moans coming from their bedroom again. She smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs carrying a tray of soup, plain toast and water. For all her bravery and bravado Nicole Haught turned into a total baby when she was sick and Waverly loved every second of it. 

For Waverly it was one of the only times that Nicole finally let her take care of her. She was so good at being there for Waverly and making sure she had everything she needed and it was nice to return the favour, however rarely that was. 

She pushes the door to their bedroom open gently with her foot, balancing the tray in her hands. She looks over to the bed, the sight before her warming her heart and bringing a soft smile to her face. Nicole is bundled in the blankets with Waverly’s pillow hugged close to her chest, her face pressing into it. 

Waverly walks over to the dressing table putting down the tray and picking up one of the bottles of water before making her way over to the bed and her sleeping fiancée. She sits on the edge of the bed placing the water on the nightstand and gently brushing back some hair falling in Nicoles eyes. 

Nicole groaned in her sleep, snuggling deeper into her blanket cocoon. “Five more minutes,” she whimpered out. 

Pulling the blanket from her fiancée’s face Waverly runs her fingers over her forehead checking her temperature, then rests her hand on Nicoles cheek rubbing gentle circles on her cheek. “Your fever’s gone down, baby, that means you’re getting better. Do you want some soup? It’s vegan!” 

Nicole just groaned louder and burrowed deeper into her nest. “Come on, baby! You need to eat something, you haven’t eaten properly in two days!” Waverly insists pulling the covers down off of Nicoles head. “Please? For me?” She gives the pouting redhead her best puppy dog eyes hoping for the usual reaction. 

She didn’t have to wait long for Nicoles resolve to crumble. She sees it happen, the redhead’s eyes taking in her big eyes and pouting lips, sees her resolve slowly crumbling. 

“Ugh, fine. Gimme the soup,” Nicole grumbles sitting up and propping herself against the headboard. Waverly lets out a little squeal of excitement, and jumps up to get the tray and bring it over to the bed.

“I’m not eating the toast, though.” She pouts, taking it as a small victory when Waverly relents. 

“Pumpkin soup for my Pumpkin,” she says with a wink as she puts the tray on Nicole’s lap and taps her affectionately on the nose.

Nicole smiles softly at her, picking up her spoon and starting on her soup. “Mmm, it’s delicious, baby. Thank you.” Waverly grinned at that, pleased with herself. She settles in more comfortably next to Nicole handing her an open bottle of water when she asks. 

Nicole finishes her soup, handing the bowl to Waverly. “Do you feel better now, baby?” She asks, running her hand up and down Nicole’s arm as she settles herself back into her blanket cocoon. 

Nicole goes to answer but is interrupted by a coughing fit, wracking her body. Waverly hands her back her water, watching her take small sips until the coughing subsides. 

“Ugh, I hate this,” Nicole groans as collapses back onto the pillows. “I’m gonna die, baby. This is it. It’s not gonna be a guns blazing, heroes death for me. It’s gonna be this stupid flu,” she finishes with a groan, bring the blankets back up to her neck and snuggling into bed. 

Waverly rolls her eyes, trying to suppress her giggles at how her usually strong, put-together fiancée turns into a child when she’s sick. “Oh, stop being so dramatic,” she says bringing her hand up to stroke Nicole’s warm cheek. “You’re not gonna die, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Nicole is already drifting off to sleep when she mumbles a reply, “Mmm, sounds nice, baby.” Her eyes close fully and she drifts off, Waverly pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before leaving her love to sleep. 

——————————

Finally after a whole week of being sick Nicole was better and able to go back to work. 

“Almost forgot how much I like you in that uniform,” Waverly says, watching Nicole from the door. 

“Feels good to finally be going back to work. Not that I haven’t enjoyed you taking care of me.” She smiles at her fiancée, winking cheekily as she does up the last two buttons of her shirt. “But being sick was awful. I hate it.” 

“Oh, baby. You really can’t handle being sick can you?” Waverly flashes Nicole a cheeky grin as she puts moves her arms around the redheads neck hands finding soft hair. “You turn into such a drama queen.” She laughs at Nicole’s pout, finding the whole thing adorable. 

“I do not,” Nicole says in response, her voice coming out a little whiny as her hands find Waverly’s hips. 

“Uh, yeah you do, Nic, you turn into a total baby.” She smiles up at her still pouting fiancée, “A super cute baby,” she says attempting to placate her with a soft peck to her lips. Nicole’s pout drops but she still looks put out by the brunette’s comments. 

“Hey, don’t be like that, baby,” Waverly says bringing one hand round to Nicole’s face, rubbing her cheek softly. “It’s actually kinda nice for me when you’re like that.” 

Nicole frowns at this, confused. “You like when I’m sick?” Her pout is back, a whine coming to her voice. 

“No, of course not silly!” Waverly quickly replies, “I just like being able to be the one taking care of you.” She brings both hands down to Nicole’s biceps rubbing up and down gently attempting to soothe her. “You’re always taking care of me, no matter what and I love that about you but, sometimes it’s nice for me to be able to take care of you too.” She smiles up at her, noting a grin playing at the redhead’s lips. “Plus it’s a bonus that you’re super cute when you’re all needy and dramatic,” she finishes through a laugh.

“Well, when you put it like that.” Nicole grins, leaning in for a kiss, hands gripping Waverly’s hips a little tighter. “Maybe I should get sick a little more often?” She smirks, leaning in to peck soft lips again. 

“Or,” Waverly says stretching the word out, “You just relaxing and let me take care of you more.” She brings her hands round to the front of the Sheriff’s shirt, undoing the top buttons exposing smooth, pale skin. 

“Oh, yeah? And how are you gonna take care of me, baby?” Nicole says, her lips brushing against Waverly’s as she speaks. Her hands slowly make there way round the brunette’s back, lowering over the curve of her ass. 

“I have a few ideas,” Waverly teases, nipping lightly on a plump bottom lip before kissing Nicole soundly, moaning at the feeling of strong hands squeezing her ass. She feels a warm tongue brush her bottom lip, ready to deepen the kiss and show Nicole just how much she missed that uniform when an alarm blares out from the nightstand. 

Nicole reluctantly pulls away with a groan, resting her forehead on Waverly’s hands moving back up to her waist. “I’m sorry, baby,” she says pecking her loves lips quickly. “I’ve gotta go. I need to see what mess Wynonna has made while I’ve been off.” She pulls away from Waverly completely with a kiss to her forehead. 

Waverly’s hands stay on the redhead for as long as possible as she pulls away. “Are you sure you have to go?” she says, wearing the pout she knows usually has Nicole turning to putty in her hands. 

Nicole looks up form her phone, walking back over to Waverly, picking up her utility belt on her way past the bed. “Baby, your sister has been in charge of the police department for a week. As much as I love her, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have a few messes to clean up and I’d rather get them done sooner than later.” 

She leans forward kissing Waverly softly, hand coming up to cup her cheek, thumb running gently over her bottom lip, “Stop pouting, baby. I’ll be back before you know it.” She smiles down the still pouting brunette. “Or you could come with me? Distract Wynonna for me while I work.” She watches as the pout slowly disappears being replaced by a small smile. “Maybe come by my office for lunch?” 

This makes Waverly smile, knowing full well what so often happens when they are alone in Nicole’s office. “I guess that would be okay” she says smiling and kissing the redhead soundly one last time before they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr (secretlyjoyousbees) for prompts or just to chat :)


	3. Babygirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole calls Waverly babygirl spring sexy times... awkwardness ensues.

Waverly and Nicole were finally alone for the first time in about a month. They had the house to themselves, Wynonna away on some demon hunting trip with Dolls. Nicole planned to make the most of it, finally able to spend time with Waverly completely uninterrupted and she planned on spending most of it in bed. 

“You’re so beautiful, Waves,” the redhead murmurs against her neck, lips leaving a wet trail as she travels lower sucking and nipping on her way.

Waverly’s hands find Nicole’s hair, pulling lightly as she moans at the feel of her girlfriends lips. She pulls her back up to her own lips, kissing her deeply, tongue pushing past soft lips, drawing a moan from the woman above her. 

“You’re so fucking hot, baby,” Waverly says against her lips, as confident hands find the hem of her shirt, pulling upwards. She sits up to help Nicole take it off, the redhead throwing it somewhere behind them, then pulling off her own and throwing that as well. 

She dives back in for another heated kiss, grinding down into Waverly. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, babygirl,” she says, lost in the feel of warm skin beneath her hands and mouth. 

Waverly freezes slightly against her at her words. “What did you call me?” she says, softy. 

Nicole pushes up slightly so she can look down at her girlfriend. “What?” 

“Did you call me babygirl?” the brunette asks. 

“Uh, yeah I think so,” she says, a little confused as to why Waverly stopped them halfway through making out to ask her this. “Why?” 

“It’s just, that’s what Wynonna calls me,” Waverly says with a wince, cringing at the idea of her girlfriend and sister calling her the same thing. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess she does,” Nicole says. “I’ve totally ruined the mood, haven’t I?” 

“No, baby, it’s fine.” She shifts slightly, legs coming up to frame Nicole’s hips. “We can get it back.” She pulls her girlfriend in for a kiss, trying as hard not to think about her sister or Nicole’s mishap. 

She can’t help it though, she starts to laugh as Nicole’s lips move down her body. She tries to hold back, but it’s impossible, she finds the whole situation so ridiculous. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, baby,” she says looking at Nicole’s hurt and confused expression. “You have to admit it’s kinda funny, right,” she says, smiling into the planting kiss she gives the redhead. 

“Yeah, no,” she says pulling back slightly to take a breath. “No, it’s okay. We can just forget it, baby, come on.” She leans back in capturing Waverly’s lips in a deep kiss, tongue running along a soft bottom lip, begging for entrance. 

Her hands move up Waverly’s waist, hands finding the edge of her bra and Waverly burst out laughing, lips brushing against Nicoles as she giggles. 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” she says through a laugh. “I’m sorry, come on, I’m good, kiss me.” She pulls Nicole in, hands on her cheeks joining their lips together again. 

They just about find their rhythm again before Waverly starts to giggle again, laughing getting stronger until she can’t concentrate on how good her girlfriend’s lips feel on her body. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry,” Waverly says, running her hand through messy red locks. “Maybe we can try again in a bit?” she offers. 

Nicole pushes herself up crawling up the bed until she holds her body over Waverly’s. “I think the moments gone don’t you, baby?” She gives a weak smile, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead before collapsing to the side with a huff. “She’s not even here and Wynonna still manages to cockblock me,” she groans. 

“Oh, is that where this was going?” Waverly says with a wink as she leans over Nicole, head resting on her hand. “I’m really am sorry, Nic. I promise we can try again later, before Wynonna gets home.” 

“She’s killed my sex life,” Nicole says, seriously. 

“Babe, come on, it’s not that bad,” Waverly tries to placate her girlfriend with a hand running over the soft skin of her chest. “You’re still super sexy, we just had one… miss fire,” she giggles. 

“Ugh… ruined, forever!” the redhead says with another groan, putting her hands over her face. “It’s all I’m gonna think about now. I’ve never had a girl laugh at me during sex, Waves. This is so embarrassing.” 

Waverly slides closer, so her body touches the side of Nicole’s, she moves her hand up to take her girlfriend’s off of her face. 

“Hey now, it’s really not that bad, baby. No need to be embarrassed.” She rubs her thumb on Nicole’s cheek, waiting for eye contact before she speaks again. “I love you, and this certainly isn’t gonna change how amazing our sex life is, baby.” She leans in for a kiss, lingering for a few seconds against her lovers lips. “I’m still gonna jump you every chance I get,” she finishes, with a nip to a plump bottom lip. 

“Oh yeah?” Nicole asks with a grin. “How about right now?” she says as she pushes on Waverly’s shoulder, leaning over her. 

Waverly’s arms come up to rest around strong shoulders, her hands playing with soft red hair. “Well, someone got their mojo back real quick.” She smirks at the cocky smile Nicole gives her, pulling her down to connect their lips in a heated kiss. 

Nicole moves her body so she’s resting between Waverly’s legs, hands finding the warm skin of her hips as she grinds down into her, setting a steady rhythm. She moves her lips across Waverly’s jaw, down to her neck, sucking gently, pulling moans from the girl beneath her. 

Waverly’s hands tighten in her hair, causing her to moan against the skin of her neck. “You’re so hot, baby,” she whispers out hotly agains her skin. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” she says, her lips continuing their descent, kissing and nipping over her chest. 

“Yes, bab-” Waverly is cut off by a loud bang coming from downstairs. The front door slamming loudly and the sounds of heavy footsteps moving around the kitchen. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Nicole moans, resting her head against Waverly’s stomach. “She’s home early?” she whines. “Like she hasn’t caused enough problems for me already today.” 

“Shit!” Waverly says in a slight panic, not wanting her sister to walk in on them half naked again. She grabs her phone from the bedside table, checking for messages from Wynonna. “She text an hour ago saying she was coming back, guess we were a little distracted,” she jokes, though all Nicole does is sigh against her skin. 

Waverly rubs her girlfriends back gently. “Shall we get dressed?” she asks quietly. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Nicole says, disheartened and unsatisfied. She kisses the skin just beneath her lips before getting up to find her clothes just as she hears Wynonna calling up to them. 

“Guys! I’m home.” They hear her footsteps on the stairs, movements becoming more frantic as they search for something to wear. “Haught, you better not be taking advantage of my baby sister in there.” They hear as she approaches the door. 

The door swings open to show Wynonna, holding a bottle of whisky, peacemaker still tucked into her boot. “What’s going on here? I interrupt something?” she asks, smirking at Nicole who is just finishing buttoning her shirt. 

“No, I was just leaving,” Nicole says, more annoyed than she’s willing to admit or she to either Earp sister. “I’ll see you later, Waves.” She goes to walk out the room but is stopped by a hand on her arm, pulling her back. 

“Hey, you don’t have to go you know,” Waverly says, hand finding Nicoles as she pulls her back closer to her, their bodies touching. “I want you here.” 

“Actually we have stuff to talk about, babygirl, so ya know say your goodbyes or whatever,” Wynonna says, swigging from the bottle again. 

Nicole lets out a breath, as if calming herself then moves again to grab her things and leave. She’s held back again by a soft but strong hand in her own. “No, Wynonna, Nicole is staying okay? We can talk later but you weren’t meant to be home until tonight and I’m spending the rest of the day with my girlfriend.” 

Wynonna narrows her eyes for a second, looking ready to object but is met with a hard gaze form her younger sister, she holds her hands up in surrender, “Whatever, 'kay. I’ll be in the barn.” She leaves with that, closing the door a little too loudly on her way out. 

“You didn’t have to do that, baby, it’s okay,” Nicole says, arms coming around Waverly’s waist, hugging her close. 

“I know, but I wanted to. I’m sick of her thinking you always come second,” she says, her hands coming up to rest on strong biceps, rubbing up and down gently. “You’re my number one, okay? I love you and I need you to know that I’ll choose you too.” 

Nicole smiles at her, wide and happy. “I know, baby. I love you too,” she says, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. 

“That got serious pretty quick, huh?” the redhead jokes.

Waverly pushes her playfully then draws her in for another kiss. “Shut up,” she mumbles against her lips. 

Their kisses soon turn heated, roaming hands and a build up of tension all afternoon making them desperate for more. 

Nicole’s hands come round to Waverly ass picking her up, moving to the bed and laying her down on it. She lets her own body fall as well so she’s hovering over her girlfriend. “You ready to try again?” she jokes, lips finding Waverly’s once again. 

“My sister barging in is a turn on for you, huh?” Waverly retorts, earning a nip on her bottom lip. “Make me feel good, baby,” she says, pulling Nicole’s body fully on top of her. 

“Oh, I plan to.”


	4. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is kidnapped and the gang have to get her back, luckily they're used to it by now.

Waverly was on her way to the police station when her phone rang, she looked down at the caller ID seeing Wynonna’s face flash up on the screen. She juggled the phone and a bag with Nicole’s lunch as she stepped out of her Jeep. 

She answered the phone as she walks into the station. “Wynonna, hey,” she says, balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear. “What’s up? I kinda have my hands full here,” she says as she walks towards the bullpen. 

“Nicole’s been taken… again,” Wynonna says. “We’re gonna go get her now. Where are you?” 

“I’m at the police station, here to drop off her lunch,” Waverly says, a little in shock. “You in the office?” she asks. 

“Yeah, babygirl, come on.” She hangs up, and walks into the old Black Badge offices. 

“Where is she, Wynonna?” 

Her older sister winces slightly a little afraid to answer. “So, she kind of went on a surveillance mission for us and got a little bit caught.” 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me she was going?!” Waverly asks incredulously. “She’s my wife, I need to know theses things.” 

“We didn’t want to worry you over something so simple,” Wynonna defends. 

“Oh, you are both in so much trouble when we get her back, you have no idea.” 

She answers the phone, letting out a sigh of relief at hearing her wife’s voice. “You okay there, baby?” she asks.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, honey bun. These guys are amateurs they have no clue what’s coming for them,” Nicole replies. 

“Did you tell them to leave that pretty face alone?” Waverly jokes. 

“Oh, I tried, Hotstuff, they just didn’t want listen-” She’s cut off by a sharp punch to her cheek. She chuckles, “Oh, you’re really gonna get it now. My wife really doesn’t like it when you touch the face,” earning another punch this time to her stomach.

There’s some rustling on the other end of the phone and then a male voice comes through. “Listen up, Earp. Either you bring your sister’s precious little Peacemaker or I start cutting bits off your cop.” He hangs up abruptly, leaving Waverly both concerned and angry.

“She’ll be in their house, ground floor, and they have guns. They’ll be at least two guarding her and a couple more on the perimeter. Let’s go,” Waverly says, grabbing her shotgun and starting to walk out, followed closely by Dolls and Wynonna. 

“Hey, wait!” Jeremy calls to them before they can leave. “How’d you get all that from that conversation?” he questions. 

“We have a code,” Waverly says simply, continuing out the door towards her jeep. 

“Oh, right,” Jeremy says still unsure of what Nicole said that was in code. 

“Jerbear, you can’t be married for 5 years in this line of work and not have a code with your wife. Especially with how many times Haughtshot has gotten herself kidnapped over the years,” Wynonna adds. 

“We’re gonna go now, okay? I’m sure they’ll let you in on it some day,” she finishes with a wink and follows Waverly. “Ooh, we gonna kick some demon ass,” she says excitedly. 

————

They drive up to the ranch house, the outside eerily quiet. They step out of the car, Dolls taking point. “Waverly, you go in the front, try and keep them distracted but be careful. Wynonna we’ll go round the back and take out anyone not guarding Nicole.”

They both nod, separating, Waverly going to the front door as the others went round the back. 

“You shouldn’t have come here, bitch!” the man shouts, gun pointed at Waverly as soon as she steps into the living room. 

“Hey! That’s my wife have some fucking respect, man!” Nicole defends, though it doesn’t come across very threatening while she’s tied to a chair. 

“Hey, cutie, how’re you doing?” Waverly asks her wife, ignoring the gun point at her head. 

“Eh,” Nicole shrugs as best she can with her hands tied to the arm rests. “I’ve been better. This asshole is kinda shitty at kidnapping people, gave everything away honestly,” she says with an eye-roll. 

“He really didn’t listen about your perfect face did he?” Waverly pouts. 

“I told him, baby, he didn’t wanna listen.” 

“Hey!” the man shouts, finally tired of being ignored. “What the fuck are you even talking about?” he demands. “You’re gonna put your fucking gun down and get your hands up,” he says, waving the gun around in front of him.

“I’m gonna kick your ass for messing up my wife’s face, shitticket!” Waverly says. 

She lifts her gun, ready to shoot when Wynonna and Dolls storm in behind him. The noise spooks the man, his gun goes off firing a bullet into the wall behind Waverly’s head. She lets out a scream in surprise, bringing the butt of her gun up to the mans face and hitting him hard. 

He goes down hard falling next to Nicole’s chair. “Nice shot, baby!” she cheers smiling up at her wife. 

“High five, babygirl,” Wynonna says, holding up her hand as she moves further into the room. 

Waverly steps forward meeting her sister’s hand with a grin. “I know, right?” she says. 

In moving to her sister Waverly misses the demon pulling himself up form the floor. Before anyone can move he plunges a knife through Nicole’s right hand, pinning it to the arm of the chair. 

Nicole lets out a pained scream as Waverly and Wynonna jump into action. “Holy shit! He fucking stabbed me. What the fuck?!” Wynonna pulls the demon back towards Dolls. 

Waverly rushes to her side, hands hovering over the knife and her wife’s face trying to calm her down. “Baby! Shit, okay I got you, we got this.” She unties Nicole’s arms, finally freeing her.

“Dude, her hand? You know how important that is to lesbians, right? Asshole,” Wynonna mutters, as she and Dolls pull the demon away from Nicole, dragging him outside. 

“Okay, cutie, I’m gonna have to pull this out, ready?” Waverly asks knelling in front of her wife. 

“What? No, baby, please don’t. It’s fine, just leave it there, it’s all good,” Nicole rambles, panicking.

“It’s gotta come out, baby.” Waverly leans up to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so sorry, this is gonna hurt.” She grips the handle of the knife her other hand holding Nicole’s wrist still. “Okay, one… two… THREE!” She pulls the knife out causing a scream from the woman in the chair. 

“Shit, I thought it hurt going in, damn. Holy shit, I’m gonna need a minute, and a helluva lotta whisky,” Nicole says, cradling her injured hand against her chest. 

Waverly strips out her jacket and gently takes Nicole’s bleeding hand, wrapping the fabric tightly around it. “It’s okay, baby, I got you.” She puts her arm round Nicole’s waist pulling her up. “Come on, let’s get you to the hospital.” 

————

“My poor, baby,” Waverly says, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on the back of Nicole’s bandaged hand. They had made it back to the homestead with only a thankfully brief trip to the hospital for Nicole. 

Nicole hisses slightly at the light touch. “Sorry, it hurts still.” 

“Of course it does, Nic, you got stabbed through the hand! He is so lucky Wynonna sent his demon ass back down to hell cus I would’ve made him so sorry he crossed my baby!” Waverly says clenching her fists and getting angry again. 

“Hey, baby, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Nicole attempts to calm her wife, cupping her cheek with her good hand. “You saved me, that’s what’s important, right? That we’re all okay?” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Waverly says with a smile. “It’s a shame, though,” -she shifts one leg over Nicole’s, climbing into her lap, her hands coming up to play with soft hair- “That he had to hurt your right hand.” She pecks the redhead softly on the lips, pulling back to say, “I really like that what that hand can do, babe,” she pouts. 

Nicole grins up at her wife bringing her hands to rest on Waverly’s thighs, fingertips skimming the hem of her shorts. “Oh yeah?” she asks in a hushed voice, lips brushing Waverly’s. 

The brunette nods, and lets out a little whine. “It’s so not fair.” 

“Oh, I’m sure we can figure something out, baby,” Nicole says, leaning in to connect their lips again. “I’m pretty sure I can still make you see stars with my left hand.” She smirks against soft lips, then pulls her in for a deep kiss, hands running over her hips to her ass. 

“Let’s put that to the test then, baby,” Waverly says, pulling on red hair to get Nicole to tip her head back, lips moving down to her neck. She brings her lips up to Nicole’s ear, whispering hotly, “Take me to bed, baby.” 

Nicole doesn’t have to be asked twice, swiftly picking her wife up and walking her up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Hit me up on Tumblr (secretlyjoyousbees) for prompts or just to chat :)


End file.
